The present invention is related to an anti-theft device. More particularly, the invention is directed to a hasp enclosure which provides protection for the hasp eye from breaking or cutting, while still allowing insertion of a lock.
Hasps are typically used for locking two elements together. Typically, the two elements consist of a moveable element which is to be held in a fixed position relative to a second element, which may be fixed or moveable, in order to prevent opening of the moveable element. The common hasp has two parts. The first part is generally comprised of a hasp eye which is connected to one of the two elements. The second part is a latch portion that which is connected to the other of the two elements. The latch portion typically includes a face plate with a hasp eye receiving slot. The face plate maybe fixed directly to the other of the two elements or may be connected to a mounting plate which is in turn connected to the other of the two elements so that the face plate can be pivoted into and out of position over the eye without moving the moveable element relative to the second element. Typical uses are for locking a door, a cupboard, a gate or the like in a closed position.
Typically a padlock or other type of lock is inserted through the hasp eye in order to lock the face plate in position. However, the hasp eye is typically exposed and an unauthorized person can use a pair of bolt cutters and simply snip the hasp eye. It is also possible for an unauthorized user to attempt to cut the shank of the lock if it is exposed. However, typically such locks have hardened shanks which are difficult to cut through using mechanical means. The unauthorized person will then typically cut or break the exposed hasp eye such that the lock can be removed without being unlocked.
The present invention is directed to an easily useable system for protecting the hasp eye from cutting or damage by unauthorized persons, and may be connected to existing hasp installations to provide extra protection.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a hasp enclosure for protecting an eye of a hasp and receiving a lock. The hasp enclosure includes a cover having an opening which extends into an interior, eye receiving chamber. An aperture is defined through the cover which intersects the interior, eye receiving chamber in a location which is adapted to be aligned with the eye so that the lock is adapted to be inserted through the aperture in the cover and the eye.
Preferably, the cover is formed from hardened steel or another suitably hard material, and may be manufactured as a welded box having five side panels which defined the chamber, with the aperture extending through two opposing side panels. The aperture is preferably located at a predetermined distance from the opening that is less then a depth of the hasp eye so that the lock is adapted to secure the cover to the eye.
In another aspect, the cover is connected to the face plate of the hasp over the eye receiving slot in the face plate. This may be utilized when the attachment holes are provided directly in the face plate or if the face plate is connected by a hinged connection to a mounting plate.
In another aspect, the invention provides a hasp assembly. The hasp assembly includes an eye adapted to be connected to a first structure and a latch portion to be connected to a second structure. The latch portion includes a face plate with an eye receiving slot, and a cover having an opening which extends into an interior, eye receiving chamber connected to the face plate over the slot. An aperture is defined through the cover which intersects the interior, eye receiving chamber in a location which is aligned with the eye when the eye is received through the slot so that a lock can be inserted through the aperture in the cover and the eye.
Preferably, the cover is formed of hardened steel or another suitable hard material, and may be manufactured as a welded box having five side panels which define the chamber, with the aperture extending through two opposing side panels. Alternatively, the cover may be machined or forged and heat treated or tempered in order to achieve the desired strength. The aperture is preferably located at a predetermined distance from the opening that is less then the depth of the eye. In a preferred embodiment, the face plate is pivotally connected to a mounting plate.